


fun days

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [31]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Amusement Parks, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, Past Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Post-Canon, bc of course, but i did have bway in mind so, but i only mention it (1) once, but technically i don't specify, bway cast so u can see it in ur mind, not explicitly mentioned but jake has a wheelchair, slightly feral rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: prompt: amusement parka date between three kids that I wanted to write bc they deserve a break <3
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Jenna Rolan
Series: One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Kudos: 5





	fun days

**Author's Note:**

> mountain-dew-tickledpink if you see this, this is for u <3

The day had already started well enough, with Rich's enthusiastic good morning message and Jake's proposal of going out, though the repeated vibrations of their phone on the wooden nightstand woke them up. 

Even with the sarcasm, Jeremy found the slight irritation melting away a few moments later.

\------

**_ top 10 anime boyfriends th... _ **

_ Tiny: yes!!! _

_ Date time!! _

_ Middleman: Alright! _

_ You: who's gonna grab the sunscreen bc last time no one did and guess what _

_ Tiny: i deny any and all accusations this is slander _

_ Middleman: *suspicious eyes emoji* _

_ You: ... _

_ Tiny: i- _

_ Middleman: what? _

_ \------- _

The thought of  _ of course he would  _ twists itself to the front of their brain, and fondness follows it after, bleeding in like water in a sponge. They can still feel that appreciation as Jake and Rich continue on without them, bickering about who's fault it actually was.

Besides, they would definitely not like a repeat of what was possibly the worst sunburn they'd ever gotten, and at least arguing about it meant someone would remember, be it them or Jeremy.

With that in mind, they roll out of bed, narrowly avoiding falling on their face, and gather their things for their morning routine.

Shirt, pants, underwear, binder being some of those items bundled in their arms as they made the trek to the bathroom. Setting them on the edge of the sink, they glance up for a moment, taking in their reflection. It wasn't too bad, since part of the health regimen the squip had implemented had a positive effect; namely how they drank more water throughout the day. They don't spend too long looking, though, and continue their methodical tasks.

They run into Jenna in the kitchen, and she hands them a plate of toast. She smirks.

"Going somewhere?" She asks in a loud whisper like she was trying to keep it a secret even though it was just the two of them. A light blush settles on their cheeks, and Jenna chuckles.

They talk a little over breakfast, making plans to study for a shared class and if Jeremy would be gone all day or not.

"Maybe, probably, I-I don't- you know how- how Rich can be," they answer, tenderness creeping into their voice.

"You can't tell me you don't encourage him at all." 

Which, fair, they really can't; but all of their friends have indulged in his shenanigans at least once, so it's not like Jenna could say anything either.

After breakfast, she sends them off, telling them to have a good time and pairs it with a wink. They just smile and head downstairs from their third-floor apartment.

\------------------

**_ top 10 anime boyfriends th... _ **

_ Middleman: lol _

_ Tiny: oh laugh it up wise guy _

_ You: omw _

_ Tiny: finally  _

_ PLEASE tell this heathen to stop bullying me _

_ You: ... _

_ Tiny: OH I SEE HOW IT IS _

_ Middleman: hah _

_ You: at least tell me ur almost ready _

_ Middleman: yeah see you there *heart emoji* _

_ Tiny: ... _

_ \---------------------- _

Jeremy smiles and sends a heart emoji back before locking their phone. The domesticity of their conversations sometimes baffles them, mostly because Jake and Rich were  _ Jake and Rich _ , but also because a lot of this was still new to them. 

Some dates in the past had been alright, namely their ones with Christine, and don't get them wrong, they were just as much as a wreck then, but now, with this little experience they had, it kind of feels like they should have it down by now. But also, Christine was different than the two boys, again kind of obvious, but still.

* * *

The park is moderately busy when they arrive, and it does take them a second to get in, but thankfully they see their boyfriends fairly close to the entrance.

Jeremy smiles back at Jake when their eyes meet, and Rich wraps them in a hug that ends with a kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's go, Babes, I have the perfect list of things to do," Rich continues excitedly, grabbing their hand and glancing back, making sure Jake is following the two. And Jake does, after a few tender words to them, a lovesick look already beginning to take over his face.

\----------------

**_ top 10 anime boyfriends th... _ **

_ Tiny: i call next time _

_ You: no fair you chose last week _

_ Middleman: today was fun _

_ even if we had to leave early bc someone forgot the sunscreen again _

_ Tiny: stop vague-tweeting me _

_ i have a reputation _

_ You: hmmm _

_ Tiny: i've decided to press charges ur honor <3 _

_ You: but i had fun too _

_ i love you guys _

_ Tiny: ... i guess i did too 👉👈 _

_ even if u speak lies _

_ Middleman: *heart emoji* _


End file.
